Pokemon Trainer
Info Pokemon Trainer, (also known as Red) is a very powerful Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. He is the first character to be playable in the Pokémon series and his initial appearance is set in the Generation I main games. He has since then made various appearances in Pokémon media, including the Generation III remakes of Pokémon Red, Green and Blue, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. He become the official Kanto Pokemon League Champion. Red is also a NPC (non-playable character) in Gold (Game), Silver (game), Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black 2 and White 2.You can battle him at Mt Silver (Pokemon Gold (Game), Silver (Game), Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver and in the Pokemon Champion Tournament at Black 2, White 2 Red is a very serious person, especially when he battles. This can be seen easily because he seldom smiles. He is very quiet, and is seen only saying many "..."s in the games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pokemon Trainer is a starter character in the games. The Pokemon that you can use is Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur. Description No way! The Pokémon Trainer has finally arrived. And it looks like he doesn’t do his fighting directly. Instead, he uses the three Pokémon with him—Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard—to do the fighting for him. Move Set The Pokémon Trainer commands three types of Pokémon. His down special move is a Pokémon Change, so each Pokémon has three special moves! That’s nine in all. Amazing! Pokemon Trainer's Special Moves The Pokémon Trainer watches from the background. File:Pokemon_trainer_070813e.jpg|thumb|Is... Is he issuing commands?! He needs to use his three Pokémon to fight. So the only ones who fight directly are the Pokémon. I guess you could say using this character is like playing three for the price of one! And the Pokémon Trainer uses a special move called Pokémon Change to switch between them. =Down Special:Pokemon Change = File:Pokemon_trainer_070813f.jpg|Good job, Ivysaur! Come back! File:Pokemon_trainer_070813g.jpg|The returning Pokémon tags the next Pokémon. File:Pokemon_trainer_070813h.jpg|Charizard! I choose you! They swap out in a set order: Squirtle→Ivysaur→Charizard. File:Pokemon_trainer_070813i.jpg They all share the same damage meter, so they don’t recover from damage during Pokémon Change. But they also have another stat, which you might call stamina. If you keep fighting with the same Pokémon, or if you change them out too often, it’s not so good for the Pokémon. If you want to be a good Pokémon Trainer, you’ll need to learn these kinds of ins and outs. Squirtle's Moves =Up Special:Waterfall = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829a.jpg|Squirtle splashes up the water torrent. =Side Special:Withdraw = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829b.jpg|Is this the turtle’s so-called shell? It slides along the ground. Ivysaur's Moves =Standard Special:Bullet Seed = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829c.jpg|It fires a rapid seed barrage straight up in the air! =Up Special:Vine Whip = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829d.jpg|It grabs the edge with its whip! That was TOO close! Charizard's Moves =Standard Special:Flamethrower = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829e.jpg|We just had to have this. It is Charizard, after all. =Side Special:Rock Smash = File:Pokemon_trainer_070829f.jpg|It smashes rocks with its head. Bam! A solid hit from this delivers a mighty blow!! Supplement your shortcomings and take advantage of your strengths. You must cooperate to push on! Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males